Lonely Love
by purple lolly
Summary: On his wedding night Alexander leaves his new bride  and goes  in search of Hephaistion. A VERY VERY VERY VERY  NAUGHTY STORY.


Alexander was wide-awake and restless. He lay on his back with his hands under his head while his new wife Roxanna was sound asleep resting her head on his chest. Looking down at his wife, he should have felt love, happiness and awe but he did not. Instead he felt miserable, unhappy and regret shuddering at a thought as it crossed his mind poor Hephaistion, his dear Hephaistion.

Alexander had left his wedding celebrations early and returned to his rooms to prepare for his wedding night. As he paced waiting for Roxanna, there had been a light but firm knock on the door and Hephaistion entered, looking very upset. Stammered over his words eyes glanced with unshed tears Hephaistion slipped a ring of amber and gold onto his finger before pulling him into a tight embrace. Alexander had returned the hug before pulling away from Hephaistion and bent his head downwards to plant a kiss on Hephaistion's lips. At first, it had been a tentative kiss that soon became a passionate one, and then in walked Roxanna followed by two handmaids. The sudden interruption made them brake apart rather sheepishly but Alexander had been quick recover straightened himself up as if they had done nothing wrong. At the sight of her new husband in the arms of another Roxanna's face had gone from betrayal and puzzlement to absolute hatred as she stared at Hephaistion who keep his head down peeking out through a curtain of hair before quickly making his exit. After a shaky start, which led to Hephaisiton's ring being taken off and throw aside Alexander and Roxanna had their wedding night.

Roxanna rolling onto her side so that she back was to him. Alexander came back to the now and glanced at his wife. Her deep heavy breathing showed that she was in a deep sleep so Alexander leant forward and kissed his wife's cheek.

Carefully not to jostle the bed to much Alexander got up pulled on his robe and retrieved the ring returning it to it's rightful place on his finger. As he stood in the doorway, he glanced over to the bed before snuffing out the candle and closing the door.

"Is everything alright?" asked the guard at the door who had jumped when Alexander had stepped out of the room.

"Yes everything is fine; I just couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk." Alexander replied

"Would you like me to come with you sire?"

"No, no thank you but do you know if Hephaistion is in his room?"

"No sir I do not but I'm sure he will be given the lateness of the hour."

"Yes you are right thank you that will be all."

"Goodnight my lord."

Alexander returned the greeting before carrying on. He had placed Hephaistion close by and set the guards that were doing their rounds away for the time being and entered softly, he did not want to wake Hephaistion.

The scene that he saw made him stop in his tracks. Hephaistion was sprawled naked on the bed on his back with his legs bent and spread wide. He was looking down his eyelashes as his left hand explore his own body stopping to play with his left nipple which stirred under his touch while his right hand reached down between his legs. Taking himself with his dominate hand Hephaistion began to move it up and down. Tentatively at first then he got faster biting down on his lower lip. Alexander watched as Hephaistion began to twitch and his hand slow down almost to a stop until the twitching went away before picking up the pace again. Hephaistion denied himself a few times then he got faster tugging and pulling until his spine bowed and he throw his head back in a silent scream before collapsing back down on to the bed.

Alexander waited for a moment before stepping further into the room and closer to the bed. Hephaistion was still laid on his back with his eyes closed breathing heavily, he had a little smile on his lips. Looking around Alexander saw that there was still water in the bowl for washing, though probably cold he used it to wash Hephaistion clean.

Thankfully, Hephaistion was out for the count and did not stir. Alexander tossed the soiled cloth back into the bowel, there was a blanket made out of thick fur rolled back at the end of the bed, which he used to cover him up, and laying beside him. He stayed for a while and as much as Alexander wanted to stay there for a while longer, he knew that he would have to return to his own room and the woman he had left there. He left as quietly as he had arrived and entered his room in much the same way. Roxanna was just as he had left her on her side with her back to him, getting back into bed he rolled away from her so that there was a large gap between them. Reaching down he closed his eyes and thought of Hephaistion.


End file.
